User talk:Blastedt
Hi, it's me again. Sorry to bug you like this, I know we're not on the best of terms right now, but I was wondering if I could ask you to please remove the comment about watching Cynn's page on your user article, or at least the part about her picture going back up. The picture itself is now a candidate for deletion, and I've already said in Cynn's discussion that I won't repost it. As a show of good faith, I'll remove the stab I made at you more recently in the discussion, it was dumb of me to say it. I really made a mess of things here, and I want to try and fix things, if just a little bit. Grr. Blastedt(Talk) 09:30, 16 December 2006 (CST) I can put whatever is needed on my userpage, and that statement is true. Please leave. Alimmer 15:10, 22 December 2006 (CST) thanks for telling me about my edit im trying to put a build on here and its confusing sry if this was in the wrong spot Blastedt(Talk) 09:31, 16 December 2006 (CST) Not really knowing much about this "debate", I can say that I see no problem with the way the userpage looks now. It's a valid point to make and there's no reason to change it...it doesn't even link to you, sir, so there's no finger-pointing involved. Entropy 04:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) Lana, see Talk:Cynn#Underwear. ;) --Blastedt(Talk) 11:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) :LOL - I was just reading your user page and saw "Have put Cynn on my watchlist incase someone wants to put her underwear back up." ... which to me, reads as meaning you prefer having her underwear pulled down. Now from the talk page, I know what you meant, but that's how it reads on your userpage to me! ;-P --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Uberly h4xed that away.— Blastedt(Talk) 19:15, 20 December 2006 (CST) Spacing Something's a bit odd with your talk page, Blastedt. No matter how many lines I space in between one comment and the next, they all remain stuck together continuously, as you can see above. It's your page so I'll let you fix it yourself. :> Entropy 04:34, 17 December 2006 (CST) Try using . Wiki's eat line breaks anyways, always press enter twice in a wiki. --Blastedt(Talk) 11:49, 17 December 2006 (CST) Actually, I'm editing it now, and you did have two enters, lol :P --Blastedt(Talk) 11:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) It just hates you. --Blastedt(Talk) 11:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) Testing Siggy Test. — Blastedt(Talk) 12:07, 17 December 2006 (CST) GW:REDIRECT FYI: I saw your delete tag on Attributes. There was a recent update to the redirect policy at GW:REDIRECT where plural is permitted in some cases now if it's in all lowercase - although the very first letter of an article is always uppercase, so Attributes passes the new policy guideline. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:50, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Didn't notice that, sorry for informing me, and sorry ^.^'. — Blastedt(Talk) 15:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Sorry for informing you? ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::: *thanks! — Blastedt(Talk) 16:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) Protect test I saw your test. Just an FYI: protecting a page requires admin access. Admins get extra tabs at the top of each page for "delete" and "protect" that give them those abilities. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:01, 20 December 2006 (CST) : :P, The protect of the image or something or other, was looking through the prot log randomly, gave me that idea :P— Blastedt(Talk) 19:04, 20 December 2006 (CST) Protecting I get this: is just a notice and a way of keeping track via Category:Protected pages :) — Skuld 19:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) edit: beaten by barek.. :( — Skuld 19:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Ah, but your reply is fancier with an image! --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) :: :P, The protect of the image or something or other, was looking through the prot log randomly, gave me that idea :P — Blastedt(Talk) 19:04, 20 December 2006 (CST) Auto-Magical Categorizing Not sure which part you are talking about...usually at the bottom of the page there's a list of Category:XYZ that a page belongs to. Try deleting those? If you'll allow me the liberty I'm gonna fiddle with it a bit...:P 24.6.147.36 20:15, 23 December 2006 (CST) :With my spoiler tag, it automatically adds the spoiler category. — Blastedt(Talk) 20:15, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh I see it now. Hmm I don't think you can fix that without making an custom Spoiler template of your own. Right? 24.6.147.36 20:17, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Pretty sure theres a tag for it. — Blastedt(Talk) 20:18, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Here's another Christmas gift for you: ---- '' Warning: The following text contains spoilers relating to the plot of Blastedt.'' ---- Have fun :P 24.6.147.36 20:21, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Doesn't have the lines :P _— Blastedt(Talk) 20:22, 23 December 2006 (CST)_ ::Ok it has the lines now, looks good? -also You need to tinker with the BFI template, the text is slightly blocked because of your Userboxes shifting everything. :P 24.6.147.36 20:46, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::=O — Blastedt(Talk) 20:53, 23 December 2006 (CST) R-a-B You need to do . --Fyren 21:26, 23 December 2006 (CST) :There's a difference? — Blastedt(Talk) 10:08, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes. --Fyren 23:30, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::What is it? The difference, I mean. — Blastedt(Talk) 09:05, 25 December 2006 (CST)